The Toon Lady
by Generalhyna
Summary: Based on the game "The Cat Lady" In order to remove a slave brand that can never heal done by a old freind of hers, Bella in her time of anguish makes a deal with the queen of maggots to kill 20000 parasites for her. Can she do it while remain true to her toony ways, and make it look like she is trying to protect the innocent.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I give people a connection to LordOzarus time patrol stories "Gwen 10 the series" but also a past for my "Bellas Time patrol adventures" as I call this story "A version of Cat Lady that shows a different serious side to my oc. (To all reviewers who try to call my OC Marry su…let this show you other wise and the emotional strugges one goes through)**

 **Now…warning, this story will have, blood, and gore, and depression…just generally a lot of dark mature stuff connected to the game "Cat Lady" (Watch it its very Noir and deep)**

 **Now Own nothing except ocs, so be ready.**

 **PS to any readers who uses my oc, it will also show what I can turn into so take note**

 **Chapter 1-The Queen of Maggots**

 _Pain…_

The camera shows A figure resembling Armada Demolisher stumbling in the prime Ben 10 timeline…of the future, but to one who was an expert of transformers you will see what was off with him…one he was covered in scratches and bleeding…oddly red-blue blood/energon, second instead of the decepticon symbol, there was an odd green hourglass badge replacing it, and on his back…what looked like a hand print, with three claws, raw red and fresh as blood seems to leak from it.

 _The two types of pain one faces…Physical_

Shows a 25 pyhsically petite young women, with messy brown-blonde hair and brown eyes, once filled with toon like laughter now with tears, and an odd watch like device on her wrist, her top gone in a circle of flames as a shadowy figure with a branding iron seems to sneer and evily laugh as you see the bleeding brand on her back.

 _And Emotional_

Returns to demolisher as he leans on a wall in a tunnel as he held a injured arm up close to his chest as he crys in pain…and in his heart a great betrayal as he cried and coughed like he was choking through the tears "Kazama…why…just why" he cried as he leaned a bit on the wall tears falling down his faceplates as he stumbled into the middle of the road not caring about the cars all over.

 _The kind of emotional pain that comes from being betrayed by another…all for what, power? Dominance? What is it that drives those to betray those you call close friends…._

The loud horn of a truck honked as Demolishers optics widened in shock and fear-surprise as he became Bella as the truck honked louder as it struck the half-naked human as he body sent flying ' _pain…physical and emotional…all due to a brand on my back created by you Kazama, the hoof of the soaring dragon….a celestial dragon slave brand, why…I guess to humiliate me'_ she thought as her body impacted the wall, her body bleeding as many people stopped and called for an ambulance as she felt her vision go dim _'So tired…just want to sleep away this pain in my heart…it hurts…just plain hurts'_

(Location: A mysterious wheat field)

' _I feel a light breeze blowing through my face'_ thought Bella as the camera goes to show Bella…now dressed in a white night dress, her wounds all gone and no longer bleeding and her eyes closed as she laid on her back in a sea of wheat as a breeze flowed through as her nose felt tickled by the smell of the wheat ' _I smell the fresh scent of wheat just after a rain storm…strange'_ she thought as her eyes slowly opened revealing her brown orbs as she looked around the wheat field in the slow glow of Dusk as she slowly stood up on bare feet, her dress russling in the breeze as she looked at her watch…the omnitrix…or maybe not even that in her mind as it now integrates her DNA with toons.

"Where am I? What is this place?" she whispered as a bright flash covered her eyes when she uncovered them she sawed she no he as she looked like RID Sideswipe as he sawed he was in the urban tunnel where she was ran over "strange how did I end up here?" he wondered as he looked around and sawed everything was frozen, the people who seem to be rushing and she sawed an ambulance as he walked up to it, shifting into TFA Blizwing on Icy, as he sawed his human body on the stretcher, her eyes close like she was at peace "I must be dreaming, but it's really surreal to be a dream" the calm persona of the triple change said as he sawed something clasped in Bellas hand, causing an eyebrow raise as he gently reached out and was surprised to see he can feel her flesh "what type of dream is this?" he wondered as he gently unclenched the fingers to reveal an odd key as he took it.

"Where ever this key goes to…I hope it's out of here" he said becoming Bombshell as he walked away from the sceen and soon founded himself in the field again and sawed a shack, looking at the odd key he went up to it and placed the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door "Guess the key workds" he said as he stepped in and sawed a brutal looking machine "What is this thing?" he wondered as he became Willium "Billy" Regain in his musicsapian form as he scanned the machine "no on switch and it looks like something is missing from this machine, I better leave it alone for now" he said as he went to leave the shack…only to pass by a reflective surface of a mirror as he caught a bit of blood read on his back as he quickly pulled his hair up and sawed the brand "so you even infect a pure musical being Kazama…you monster…you pure monster" he said dropping the long hair as he left the odd shack as he sawed a deer stare at him for a second and then seem to make a guesture to follow it.

"Ok take me to where I need to go" he said as he followed the deer into the forest and becoming RID Drift as his optic caught an odd key as he took it from a tree and tried to leave the woods "Why am I even here? I can't die and I don't know if this is limbo, if it was I would had hured voices of the dead" he muttered as he came to a large gate with a pigs head on top "Sacriligious or a symbol of sacrifice…who knows" he said as he used the key to unlock the gate as he stepped through the gate into a new field of wheat "What is this place?" he wondered as the samurai bot continued becoming Jack Spicer (Xiolen showdown) dressed in the white robes and continued through the field as his nose was struck with a scent of blood "What is that….?" He wondered as he looked around and sawed a decripted manor and not so far from the mannor…was a cross and a body crucified on it, blood dripping from its hands and feet.

Walking closer the Xiolen mad Genius was surprised to see what it was.

The figure was male but looked like a thinner version of Unicron, as on its back were almost gear like wings, covered in brown flesh, and grey 'hair' metal hair that was grey and on his chest was a black orb with red glowing stripes that seemed alive. The eyes of the being closed as blood drips from its hands and feet…like it was freshly Cruxified. "Unicron, Shrib-Niggurath, Yami of Okami, Ego and Yaldabaoth of Persona 5, all fused together and my metaphorical darkness, yet why are they cruxified in such a way that looked fresh.

"They rebelled, and that is there punishment" said a femeine new orlans type accent as the goth boy turned and sawed someone sitting in a rocking chair on a porach on the mannor, it looked like a hacian female dressed in old fasion cloths and a head scarf with black eyes…that seemed almost old and far off. At what she said Jack became Bella as she looked at the lady.

"Punishment? What do you mean?" asked Bella as the lady smiled "they tried to kill me so I had to punish them the same way as how Christ was punished for trying to protect the worthless scum that are humans" she said as Bella growled at that detecting that this women…wasnt even human or even normal "Who are you?" she said as the women just stood up from her seat "I am known by many names , but you can call me the Queen of maggots…come inside we can continue to talk" she said walking into the mannor as Bella just stared at the manor and took one last look at the fusion of the darkness creatures sealed in her as she sawed a crowbar and took it as she became sentinel Prime in his movie form as he stepped in looking around at how…shed like and simple it is, as he sawed a dark corridor and on the table, several lit candles as the Queen of maggots was sitting in a chair as the former autobot leader stood and glared hard, however the odd female just smiled.

"I have been watching you for a long time, a human from the true reality and one of the rare few to hold the blood of Cartoons in her without losing her mind (Her eyes go to the omnitrix symbol on sentenels chest) and to have the filter off, very brave and bold" she said as Sentenel got impaciant "What do you want Maggot Queen? What do you truly want if you have been watching me ever since I joined that group" he said as the queen smirked "I need use of your special powers to kill special individuals known as "Parasites" monsters in human skins who hold no redeemable traits and kill the humans they target" she started as Sentenel became Beetle and just turned around "Forget it, if you are asking me to kill them in exchange for something, then you are wasting your breath and I refuse, I don't kill people even if they deserve it, and I am already immortal" he said crossing his arms as the queen chuckled.

"you are nieve, the parasites will come and will go after you and the innocent humans (Beetle slowly frowns at that as he lower his arms) and it would had been all your fault" she said as she smirk as she sawed the shapeshifter as she clinched and unclenched his fists "In exchange of killing 2000 parasites, I will remove that marring slave mark on your back" she said as Beetle just looked over his shoulder "Impossible, I can heal from wounds like this, I should know…(Becomes Fisher tiger as in his mind eye you can see the dark sickering of the slavers who branded on the flesh of his real form the mark of the slave…only for the red mark to heal over, even as they branded him over and over) I have been branded" he said as he felt the room around them change and they are in an area where the cruxified body of the odd fusion stood as the fishman and the Queen of Maggots as the room distorts with green veins and shadows as he cluched his head "this…pain" he said becoming Bella.

"you of all humans know it's not easy, the brand you are given from the one who betrayed you will ever go away? Will it or will it not…tell me are you gonna run away from this…are you gonna coward in fear and be weak?" she said as the scent of blood and smoke filled the area as Bella panted and glared and whispered one word…"No…No I will not bow (stands up as one eye glows yellow as she felt something seem to crawl all over as the shadows got vibrant as the Queen smiled at her) I accept…the deal, but only…to protect people" she said "Good girl" she said as they were soon back into the mannor with the candles as the queen looked at the panting female.

"you made the right choice" she said as the girl glared in anger as the queen chuckled "Now comes the next part, the part that binds to the contract that you will kill 2000 parasites for me, in echange I will remove that mark on your back" she said as Bella growled "what do you need me to do?" she asked as the queen guestured to the candles "A sacrifice of the soul and a sacrifice of Blood, just simply blow out a candle, and a little prick, a few drops of blood to open the door" she said as Bella glared "Fine…but understand…any lies and (her body seems to becovered in lines as her face morphed into a dark face and fangs and red eyes as she glared at the Queen) **Well I am known as a god slayer if needed"** she said as the queen just stared as Bella returned to normal and became Darall as he kneeled infront of a candle and prayed…then blowed it out as he gave a look at the queen who just smiled.

Hating that smile the boxman robot just glared and walked out of the manor "what a witch, I don't care if she can supposedly get rid of the brand I can heal it off (Slowly approaches the shack where the odd machine is) a sacrifice of blood huh?" he said coming in as he pulled out the crowbar and placed it in the machine and activated it revealing a hole as he became Bella as she glared as she smirked "you want my arm…heheh (Places it in the hole and feels the button) hehehehe (eyes turn red and slainted as her teeth became sharp) **then take it for the blood!"** she said in a dark voice as she pressed the button as blades jetted out and sliced her arm as blood splattered on her gown as she cluched her severed arm as her hair blackened and eyes became mad as she walked to a odd door and with her hand rubbed the door with her blood as it opened as she laughed and walked down a hallway which resembled a run down train station as she became Prime Megatron his arm missing, blood on his front mixed with enegon as he laughed evily as he continued to walk through the pathway of the train station as it got more decripted as he decited to sing.

Megatron: **Something here, seems foul, something just reeks of blood and suffering**

He grins and looks at the trying to come to him shadows…only for him to step on them, his blood acting like acid as he chuckled as he continued to walk holding the stump where his arm once was.

 **Could it be these halls are echoing of death we'll see…**

He continued down the hallway as it soon looked like a allyway as moans of corpses who just kept there distance from the machine.

 **In all my dreams I see, a maze of halls with bloody walls and countless scrawls showing me its me,**

 **Don't play these games, you must be armed more then just yourself…**

He then sawed an end and a light as he grinned nastily as he stepped through

 **I will survive this hell!**

He finished as the light seemed to encase him as his vision was covered by the light as it soon…went black…until for one second you see a giggling corpse.

 **Authors note:** **well that is chapter one and yes its mature, and dark…and its gonna be dark and light at the same time as Bella struggles to be true to herself as a half toon who wants to make people laugh and help people…to have to be a murder just to protect people from worst murders with no redemption traits. But anyway read and review and while this maybe M rated or T rated, I hope you enjoy as next chapter Bella is in an asylum in the prime Ben 10 timeline in the future after facing Ben10K and being subdued after having a beserk attack seeing the mark can't be removed as she contiplates what she has to now do as the queens agent to kill parasites, while dealing with a therapist who is giving her they eye, even as a male.**

 **Now enjoy and read and review as next chapter…**

 **Chapter 2: the Asylum**


	2. The Asylum part 1

**Authors note: Next chapter of the toon lady and in here there will be singing…and deep thinking over choices made. My Oc isn't a killer, but she is only doing this because she wants to protect people, even though she hates it in her heart…she does it because it needs to be done (and let it be known she dosent trust the Queen of Maggots) even though later she feels regret.**

 **Warning…Singing and deep emotional stuff.**

 **Chapter 2 The asylum part 1**

The camera goes into a room where on a bed hugging themselves looked to be Gax, but he was sad as he just sat there in what looks to be a room of a asylum as he just sits there…small cuts slowly healing on his body from a battle he faced before he got subdued "Subduded…by Ben 10k *Gives a small smile and chuckles* that stupid kid now a reckless but brave adult" he said as he gave a small smile…then frowned as he thought of how he came here "the queen wasn't lying that the stupid slave mark wouldn't heal over (grits his teeth as he had a flashback of waking up in the hospital as Prime Megatron scaring the staff and seeing his restored arm and then seeing the slave mark and the aggression Bella now as Zoro tried to take using his swords to slash the branded flesh off using his "Toon dexterity" to reach back only for it to return back as it healed as he got more and more frustrated to the point of becoming Gax clawing at his back and during all of it caused the nurses and doctors to call for help as he became Knock out and practically in a rage mimicked the Heruka snaraling like a beast and lashing out and escaping the hospital…only to be tearfully subdued by Ben 10K after a long and hard battle, she was subdued, but thanks to paradox, Ben 10K asked that she be locked in a asylum and not the null void) fuck you Kazama, may you rot to the deepest pits of hell" he said as he hugged his legs tighter.

Soon the clicking of the door opened as a figure stepped in as Gax looked up as he frowned, it was a young human lady in her mid 30s with pale skin and long red hair and grey eyes, dressed in a simple grey dress and a lab coat. Her name was Elzra, the asylum shrink. "Good evening Mame" she said in a calm tone as Gax just turned into Soundwave in his Prime form to just hide his face **"If you are trying to help me…just don't I am not in the mood"** he spoke in his dark monotone as Elzra just pulled up a chair and sat into it "you know you cannot keep rejecting help, sooner or later if you want to leave" she said as Soundwave just looked at the therapist as in his mind he decited to just do the only thing he can do in such a situation…be blunt and mix truths and half truths…

And for a whole month he did, everytime Elzra came the toon shapeshifter just gave her what she wanted…a role of pretending to be defiant…for after all (it shows a human Bella dressed only in a white nightdress walking to a loby area) "I have secrets I don't want to share and looking at her…I just have a bad feeling" she muttered going to a breakfast buffet like area to get a few snacks as she sat down and ate a few baggle sices mulling over her situation "I have been in the Prime future timeline of Ben 10 and I have been branded with a stupid slave mark that won't go away no matter how much I slash at it…and I fought Ben 10 as an adult…(Turns into Animated Megatron in that same sundress)…to a standstill, well I can now make a newsletter saying I fought Ben10K with his Bio-trixes to a standstill till he made me stand down and weep…as Gax…and readers… (Crosses his arms and looks away) I hold no shame, not even when I am bare with no cloths" he said as several patients just looked at the odd transformer speaking to nothing as he looked at his audience and '…' as he became Skywarp in the sundress and stated this "Look away people and avoid what I say…unless you want a bucket of warm icing on your face" he said walking off as the patients just stared some more and whispered as he frowned and sighed.

"Man Kazama…why did you put me into this…especially with the queen of Maggots (leans against a wall) to kill…humans, aliens who god knows what, can I truly do it" he said as he sighed and went back to his room to wait for night and to ignore the orderlys as they keep staring at him when he shapeshifts.

Soon nighttime came as Bella now looking like Movie Drift as he looked out a window at the night sky in the city as he inhaled and exhaled as he looked at the moon "Well…it looks nice to take a stroll…and maybe talk to god (Has a '…' face and became movie Transformers Crosshairs as he placed his hands on his head) Great I never went to church since mom died and now I am praying to god…the real god who is the father of the other gods…the Cristian god to all you readers out there" he said briefly breaking the fourth wall as he raised a hand "ID Create" he said as soon the feeling of dying wind crossed all over…as the silence of people walking or cars moving…was silenced.

"Well one way to not get people to follow you or think you are breaking out" he said as he soon walked out of the asylum as he sighed thinking of his past and then now as he wondered on the whole killing parasites…even though as a toon who was supposed to make people laugh (being more animaiac then anime serious toon) and now…this "Why is it everytime something happens I have to go to a new role of pretend *gently pays his head on a railing as he sighed* but that is my life or my new life ever since I joined the society and then blew it up and did the universal reset after the society war" he said as he looked up at the moon and decited to express himself with singing.

Crosshairs: **Everythings an act, when you're hiding or pleasing everyone**

 **And I assume that role to such renown** (Starts walking through the empty streets at full size, happy there is no one to accidently step on or to hear him sing as he looked around the empty streets)

 **I play a perfect part, straight from the heart not caring the risks I take, and hoping that the hose is not brought down**

He sighed looking around as he became Gax looking at the empty streets "Well glad there is no one here to cause a panic, even if Gax looks like a younger Vilgax (Slightly chuckles) people are so silly at times…and yet (Frowns) they can be judgmential especially when one learns the mark on my back isn't a tattoo, but some slave brand" he said as he continued to sing as he continued to walk through the empty streets.

Gax: **The role of a lifetime is living a fantasy, a drama that you struggle to erase**

 **Thoughts battle words over deeds a war with such casulaties**

Soon he came to a park and stepped in as he subconcusly became Movie Drift as he placed a hand on a tree thinking over all he had to pretend to be and do…now more so now that he has to be a killer of Killers.

Drift: **all played out behind a smiling face**

"I don't even know if I will be smiling much or being so toony and (Walks to a pond as you can see the reflection of the moon as he looked at his reflection but can only see his human self as he sighed) well true to myself" he said as he kneeled down and did a rare thing he/she always does…and pray to the true single god of Christianity.

Drift: **God I need your guidance, tell me what it means to live a life where nothings as it seems**

 **Spending days in silent fear** (Becomes Agent Venom as he hugged himself)

Agent venom: **and spending nights in lonely prayer just hoping one day when you wake those feelings won't be there** (He then starts to walk back to the asylum but not before climbing on the side of a building to its top)

 **So confused, because I know it has to be done, when I am alone it only partway makes sense**

Soon on the top he became Jack Skeleton as he hugged himself feeling the wind on his bones as he continued to sing.

Jack: **Look into your eyes in the mirror for some compromise, remember the word forget, and try to bury something so intense**

He then sighed as he looked at the city on the rooftops as he swapped to be RID Sideswipe as he carefully stood on the edgelike a gymnest.

Sideswipe: **you learn to play the zany toon, your lines become routine**

 **Never saying what you really want**

 **But I know the sceen will change, a happy place, a hero, trophies and adoration, god**

 **That is what see with others, but God what roll do I play**

He then becomes Bella who looks at her hand

Bella: **Am I a savior or a murder?**

 **Am I here to dam myself?**

 **Or to get through this maze** (Grits her teeth and steps off becoming Knock Out in sadness)

Knock out: **Where confusion is a crime, so you fill your life with sound and if you dance like hell, but what happens when the music stops?**

 **In the silence will I remane the same? Or I will relize what I had done won't go away**

 **So I must drive myself insane, spinning circles in my soul as I dance and play pretend**

 **And soon once again repise my role.**

At that last part of the song he took a deep breath and became Hsi Wu and flapped his wings and landed back at the asylum and walked back to his room as he rased a claw up "ID Escape" he muttered as the world around him cracked and returned to normal as the wind blowed and the sound of noises are hured as he sat on his bed and resumed hugging his legs as he used his wings to cover himself.

Meanwhile at Ben 10K base, his son Ken was at his desk mulling over what a certain time walker told him to watch over the odd shapeshifter…and well he had using the odd time suit given to him by the time walker which had an additional feature to go into these odd ID dungons made by the half shapeshifter to make sure she stays safe and to see her potential to join the time patrol…though Ken has doubts on her "this girl…she is a wild card, and strange…but Paradox didn't lead me or the other members astray, so I will trust him (Looks at a Ipad that shows a camera feed of Bella, still as Hsi wu looking depressed) but if she is supposed to be a half toon, what is wrong with her to make her sad?" he wondered as it faded to black.

 **Authors note: trust me Ken, its complex and will grow more complex as the story goes on as in part two of the asylum as Bella growing tired of being a theraputic pacient tries to leave, but secrets of the asylum come to a dark light as soon Bella faces her first parasite…and a touch of madness as a dark shadow in her mind is slowly forming…**

 **Read and review and PM if there is any questions you readers have. So review and ask questions.** ****


	3. The Asylum part 2

Authors note: Now here is the next chapter of the toon lady, and the second part of the asylum where soon secrets come to light and the result of the deal with the queen of maggots slowly grows…

 **Chapter 3-The asylum**

 _Bellas vo: Dreams are…usually unusual except to the individual who has them…for me I rarely have them ever since I came to my toon power, mostly connected to the fact I rarely sleep, and when I do its just my mind disconnecting to the eather relm, to have some fun, but lately during my stay at the asylum in the ben 10 prime future, they have been noticing me not sleeping a lot, and dispite my efforts to tell them I rarely need to sleep, they make me take pills to got to sleep…well they work but the result is I seem to have very lucid dreams…some good, some bizzare, but they all have the same figure…_

 _ **(Slight background music: Aria of the soul persona 5)**_

It first shows Bella as a baby Darall (OK KO lets be heros) playing with a ball in a pen with his siblings giggling and laughing till his ball got loose out of the pin and crawled over to it and tried to pick it up with his cute tiny little hands as he grabbed it…only to look up and to see an odd blob of inky blackness and a odd mask on its face, to him it looked like the Chariot shadow mask but in the eye holes was one nucular yellow eye as it seemed to stare at the baby bot "Um…hi…do you want to play?" he asked as the blob just shifted slightly and stared at the baby bot "Oh…you don't wanna?" he said as the blob did nothing as baby Darall just rolled his ball back to his pin to play some more.

Then it shows Animated verse Sentenel prime walking through an empty cybertron as he sawed in the sky looking bended and twisted "I have unusual dreams worthy of inception but having this place empty…I admit it feels nice" he said as soon he oddly came to a mirror where on the other side looked to be a twisted version of Chicago, where the buildings seemed twisted and belonging to parts of inception as the prime touched the surface feeling it like water as he stepped through it and became his movie verse self as he looked around "Memories of one who fought in this city, whos heart worn by war (Walks down the streets, the only sounds were his large footsteps as he looked up and sawed Cybertron in the sky) belived this is the only way to unite Earth and cybertron…or just parasite it away for a planet far doomed" he said as a metal hand touched the concreate wall of a building as he sawed the street vertically up as he gently pressed a foot on it feeling it attacked then walked up verticle up the street…defying gravity in a way "Its best to let it go and leave it alone…a planet that is empty and torn because of a caste system…or Megatrons darkness" he said as he paused and sawed the Shadow with the yellow eye again on the street in front of him as he carefully walked up to it and kneeled down "Well…it's nice to see you again little fella" he said as the shadow just looked up and made a shuffing noise "are you trying to learn how to talk? Well…that will be useful I want to speak to you as well" he said as the shadow kept making a shuffling noise as Sentenle reached one digit out and lightly touched the odd shadow causing its mask to be sucked in before pushing out in response.

Then it shows the Land of the dead from coco, but more "Macabare" mimicking a mixture of noir and Nightmare before chrismas as Bella as Hector (Coco) was walking through the streets "man this is really getting serious and weird…stupid drugs trying to make me sleep, giving me this lucid dreams" he said as he looked around sighing as he then sawed the shadow blob again as he gave a small grin "hay Amigo, you again" he said kneeling down "You know we met multiple times, do you know why you keep coming to visit me?" he asked as the blob gave no answer just a shift a bit as hector quirked an eyebrow at that as he poked the strange blob.

 _Bellas vo: In all my dreams that same blob like creature appeared I do not know where it came from but it dosent seem to be bothering me…it just stares and makes small guestures and that it can't speak…but understans me well enough…its a lot better then being alone, especially with the same dream I have been having._

 _ **(End Aria of the soul)**_

It then shows Bella now looking like Crosshairs as he laid in Bed in his room in the asylum as a young male nurse came in peping a bit of a sandwich meal for the shapeshifter as he had a bit of a distance look as the nurse, a young african american male of 23 with his hair in corn rows looked at the green transformer "And then what else did you dream?" he asked as Crosshairs gave a weak smile "I…was in a field of wheat, in the twilight, I was Bella in a beautiful sundress as I walked through the field to some place I don't know where…then I sawed scarecrows" he said as the nurse gave him a look "Scarecrows?" he said as Crosshairs then woozly shifted to dangle his legs as he became Swampfire "yeah, scarecrows, but…I only call them to not freak out well you" he said as the nurse sat next to him "I can handle scary, my younger brother Adam…he was a medium and delt with some pretty ugly spirit shit, heck I even seen some of what he has seen" he said as Swampfire was surprised ' _Adam…could it be?'_ he thought as he shook his head "Well, these went normal scarecrows…they were cruxified bodies of…well remember when I told you of the darkness toons I have?" he said "You mentioned them once or twice" the nurse said as Swampfire sighed and became Ethan Bennet in his clayface form as he placed his chin on his folded hands "Well the scarecrows were all the dark ones sealed in me, the gods I locked in my body, all in a circle…bleeding a black vichorus blood and all were dead…or psudo dead and then…I woke up and according to you I was screaming" he said as the nurse nodded "Everyone thought there was someone dieing you were screaming bloody murder over that dream" he said as Clayface gave a sheepish smile "Sorry on that" he said as the nurse stood up.

"I know you keep having these dreams because of the medicine…but you know something…I think those dreams are trying to tell you something, like maybe something that may happen in the future or going on right now" he said as Clayface chuckled and became movie lockdown and laid on his back "That I may or may not be going insane in this place" he said as the nurse chuckled "Possibly, or something else *Gets a glass of water and the pills* now I am gonna leave you this as I trust you to take it if you have problems sleeping" he said as he walked out as Lockdown looked at the medicine and took it and flushed it down the toilet.

"I can sleep under my own power, I just don't want to see those dreams again" he said as he became Bella again as he ate the food on the tray and walked out of his room as he sawed a few patients out…some being watched by orderlys, some walking alone as he inhaled "well…with the occasional wackjob, this place reminds me of a bording school" he said as the mechanical bounty hunter went down the hallway to the living area only for a arm to grab him as he became Wildvine (Omniverse) on instinct and turned and frowned "Oh no its you" he said as a gaunt looking female with ugly messy blonde hair and shrunken eyes chuckled as she reached out to touch the Florana only for him to back up "What do you want Ammy?" he asked as she laughed "That…smoke form with the beautiful foice Hex…let me smell him and return to that safe place, or that supply of the red stuff that robot cult user has, give me the red stuff, give it to me!" she said in hysterics as Wildvine became a human Cain and grabbed her wrists.

' _shit what a way to start a day after I woke up from that scarecrow dream…and I have to deal with Ammy, a druggie who accidently took a taste of the nuke when I had to do a monthly injection for Robocop and has even accidently inhaled Hexxus toxins, and now she wont leave me alone'_ he thought as he pushed Ammy off him and stomped away only for her to follow him "Come on, you have the stuff and I need it, I need to see the sexy skeleton of oil, please…let me see them" she said as Cain just walked off "Leave me alone, please I am not at all interested" he said as soon Ammy got really physical and close "NO! THE RED STUFF I NEED GIVE IT TO ME!" she yelled as with one arm Cain grabbed her hands and became Sentenel Prime in his movie verse form making his height slightly bigger than her as he got his gun and held it on her leg as she laughed "You don't have the guts, I seen your face and eyes, you are a child and a coward to kill someone human" she said as Sentenel frowned at that ' _she is right, I have toon blood and it's against the rules for a toon to kill a human but what can I do?'_ he thought only to see a rough hand touch Ammy "Leave the poor shifter alone, she already has enough problems " a deep male voice said as Sentenel looked at who stopped Ammy and smiled.

It was a male Chimera su, however looked slightly wizarned with deep circles in his eyes and dressed in the same gown as all the pacients, however unlike normal Chimera sus…he had brown eyes "Jackson…" said Sentenel as Ammy hissed "Do you want me to call the doctor and put you in the box again?" he asked in a voice belonging to Hugh Jackson as Ammy hissed and got on all fours and crawled away as the squid alien looked at the Prime as he gave a tired smile "you ok? She didn't do anything to you?" he asked as Sentenel sighed and smiled "No, just tried to force me to become Hexxus or give her some nuke" he said as the Chimera su Jackson smiled "Good, that stuff dosent help and no offence, but that Hexxus fella dosent have a trustworthy face" he said as the red prime shrugged "non taken and I don't blame you hexxus is a spirit of destruction and has that disposition" he said as they made it to the living area as the older prime became Chazz Prinstion, but has a Ojama yellow on his shoulder sleeping "Hay you want me to get you anything?" he asked as Jackson shrugged "just some coffee and later a lighter for a smoke if you wish to join" he said as Chazz nodded "Sure thing" he said as he went to a coffie maker.

' _Jackson was one of the alien residents here, and one of the few I can get along with without feeling like I need to shower afterwards, mostly because he is sane, his only quirk is he is afraid of females and suffers from nightmares of a creature resembling the Craker man from "As I Sleep" so he willingly came here to get some help…_ (Makes some coffie) _I still don't know why he needs help, he is a smart fella and he can just walk out on his own'_ he thought as he took the cup of Coffie to Jackson as they sat together in silence on the couch "I know you had been here for a month and you don't seem crazy as the cooks here, but you don't want to leave" said Jackson as Chazz looked at him gently petting the Ojama yellow sleeping on his lap "I want to trust me Elrza makes me nervous the way she is probing me on my past that I don't want to show off or talk about" he said as Jackson gave a small chuckle "I know the feeling, Elzra…she has this odd skill that she can get into your head and just keeps probing you to get it" he said as Chazz looked away recalling how he admitted to his human past "Its best to try to slosh it off, but *Looks at the ojama duelist* I have more but its best to do it outside, I feel cameras are watching us" he said as Chazz nodded "Sure and you did say you want a smoke *Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lighter* I have a spare lighter so come on" he said as the two went outside.

Chazz swapped to be Sanji as he and Jackson smoked and looked at the drifting clouds "I saw you talk to that nurse Sammuel these last few days, any reason?" he asked as Sanji just smirked "He is a good listener and with what is going on with me, especially my bad dreams (Looks at him) and I kept a journel and they all are really…odd but involve a shadow that won't talk to me" he said as Jackson hmmm at that "that is pretty curious do you think it's a sign of things happening?" he asked as Sanji became G1 Kup and extinquished the cigarette and lit a new one "No clue, Sam said the same thing and I want to belive him…but (Sits and crosses his arms as he taps away some ash from the cigarette) I don't try to show fear…especially when I told you and Sam about the lady who told me to kill and I feel I need to kill soon, especially with lately (Crushes the cigarette as he barely flinched at the heat) I feel something bad is happening" he said as Jackson snuffed his smokes and sat next to the bot "You are a good person Bella, never stop beliving it or doubting it you are a good person with a good heart" he said as the two looked at the clouds together as the older mech hugged his legs.

"I hured rumors you are being discharged from the asylum?" asked Kup as Jackson sighed "Well…they are, I maybe afraid of females due to the sexual assult on me as a child, but I can't stay here forever, I have to move on with my life…(Stands up) and I think you need to do the same as well" he said walking back inside as Kup just sat there and slowly became RID Grimlock as he laid on his back at his full size to tell the pacients he needs to be alone for a bit as he looked at the cloudy sky as he felt the sun bath on his metal armor as he closed his optics. However he soon felt a searing pain all over his body, like his body was ignited and the metal and paint of his body was melting…not of fire as he slowly opened his…still functioning optic as he felt a wet slimmy surface on his body as he sawed the brownish green substance DIP buring him alive seeing an almost silver skeleton of his human body…till he gasped and woke up practically standing up and fell on his stomach surprising the patients as he looked around and sawed he was not covered in DIP as he panted and sighed in relief and took note at everyone staring at him as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry on that had a bad dream" he said as he became Bella and walked into the building.

One week later…

' _a week passed since Jackson left and then sammuel jumped off the building (Showed rapid flashes of Bella as Clayface grabbing Sammuel in the rain only for him to slip out of the wet clay and give one last sad smile as he jumped, and you hear the car alarm bellow) leaving me alone, Elzra said I can leave, but after one last day of talking to her'_ thought Bella as in anguish sadness she looked like Ryuboshi as he tried to become one with his tail as Elrza looked at him "Bella, may we continue to talk, I do want to know about your daily life, like I noticed you traveled a lot" she said as Ryuboshi gave a look "Yes, mostly due to my hybrid toon DNA, I can travel the multiverse, mostly just to mess around and explore, until Now I am taking a break from it" he said as Elrza wrote something down "fascinating, you did mention you had a family before you started traveling all over?" she asked as Ryuboshi tried to sink deeper into his tail "yes…but that is all I am gonna say" he said as Elzra then stood up and tried to touch his back "What about this odd mark the doctors took note of and you hide when you are in a body that dosent wear cloths…" she said as in a zip, Ryubushi slithered away before she could even lift his blouse to see the mark as he hissed and became Killgour as his face practically morphed into a panther as he growled "Don't touch it…don't ever touch it" he said as he slammed a fist on the wall "A friend I fought along with for so long betrayed me and now *Flashes as he as XLR8 rushed down to meet with the otherlies and secerity as he sawed the body of Sammuel…smiling even in death as the speedy alien nearly cried* another problem and tragity in my life a nurse named Sammuel who I talked to about my random dreams (Glares) he killed himself by jumping off the building" he said with a glare as Elzra had a confused "But that is impossible I talked to him earlier today he is fine" she said looking at her folder "However from my studies and these series of dreams you have been having and even earlier this week when you stated you felt like you were melting from this…DIP substance" she said as Killmonger swapped to become RID Sideswipe "Yes, and I am not depressed, heck I don't even know why I even wasted a month in this asylum with patients that are more damaged then the sadness I felt and took those stupid drugs on surreal dreams, but enough is enough, I spended to long wallowing in self pitty and now I am leaving (walks up to the door) so goodnight" he said walking to the door only for Elzra to grab him in a strong grip as he groaned feeling an odd hissing feeling of DIP on his arm as she locked the door "What the?" he started only for Elzra to smirk.

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you leave" she said as she stabbed something into his hip, a siringe of brown fowl smelling liquid as Sideswipe felt a melting pain in his body as he collapses "*Whispered* DIP how…" he said as he became Bella as Ezlras face morphed into a sadistic look "You do have lovely brown eyes, I so can't wait to add you to my collection" she said before stabbing Bella into the heart as red and black blood splurted out as Bellas vision went dark.

(Unknown location)

The camera shows the inside of a decayed theater, velvet curtains on stage closed as a large eyeball seems to look down at the vistage of a skeleton…the skeletal form of Jack Skeleton, his cloths nearly melted off, the same with half his face and ribs, as on stage is a chair and in that chair is the shadow blob that Bella sawed many times in her dreams as it looked at the unconcus skeleton as he moaned and slowly stood up, using a seat to push up as with one eye he looked around and sawed where he was.

"Am I dead? Or am I in limbo? Or just dumped here after being injected with dip and stabbed to death?" he mumbled as he sawed the shadow "Oh its you again? So I am dreaming, though wat are you doing here little guy?" he said as the shadow grunted and shifted showing two doors as Jack looked at them "So I need to choose which one to go through little fella?" he asked as the shadow seem to nod and produce a hand as it showed two fingers. "Do I go through door number two?" he asked as the shadow nodded as Jack gave a slight painful smile "Thank you" he said as he limped (feeling his right leg partway melted from the dip, revealing wire) as he went to the door with two dolls seeminly standing guard and staring.

" **Choose wisely child of reality and toon"** they said as Jack huffed "I will take door number two" he said as the door opened as he went through and sawed…a room that seemed dipping with DIP and Hanged bodies as he got mad "is this a joke…or just a reminder of what that false therapist has done to me, If so I am leaving now" he said as he walked through a door as he soon came into the room which reminds him of the queen of maggots room as he sawed the candles…and purched on a chair an odd crow.

" **Do you wish to wake up young one? Simply blow out the candle if you want to wake up, after all, for a toon, even a half toon…DIP is toxic when injected directly to the blood stream"** it said as Jack looked at the lit candle and closed his only functioning eye socket "Please…forgive me" he whispered as he blew out the candle as he felt an old women pass away in the hospital as a tear dropped as the crow laughed at the skeleton as he went down a dark hallway that seemed to slowly morph into a allyway and soon came to a room where several body bags, and sawed one was wiggling on the pile as it fell in front of him. Curious and wanting to free the trapped soul, using his only good arm, Jack unzipped the body bag as his one eye socket widened at the figure inside…

It was Bella, stripped of her cloths and covered in blood as her eyes opened as soon he felt himself fall forward with a liquefied splash as it goes dark…but the screams of a young women are echoing somewhere.

 **Authors note: and that is the end of this chapter as the last part of the asylum, Bella after learning the secret of Ezlras sick twisted scheams, enters a mental conflict to kill…or not kill.**


End file.
